Aldnoahfromerszero
by Galvatron27
Summary: The Decepticon leader Galvatron ends up in the war between Earth and Mars. Will the the worlds unite to defeat their common foe or will Galvatron destory them?


**I'm using Marvel G1 Transformers for this story and this chapter will start with Episode 1 of Aldnoah.zero. Also if I spell anyone's name wrong I either don't know how to spell it right or the autocorrect changed it so I do apologize if that happens.**

Far through out time and space we see the Decepticon leader Galvatron battling Rodimus Prime. "It's over Galvatron." Said the Autobot Leader Rodimus Prime. The Autobot Leader throws Galvatron out of Unicron and into space like in Transformers the movie. "Gahhh!" said Galvatron as he is sent flying out of Unicron. Many hours passed after Galvatron as sent flying out of Unicron but then he sees a space-time vortex. "A space-time vortex huh? I wonder where it will it will take me." Said Galvatron. The Decepticon goes through it and then when he emerges from the other side he sees the Earth but not his Earth as he sees some kind of space station the Decepticon leader thought, he entered the atmosphere and burns in re-entry and crashed landed in a icecap and is offlined on impact ending the mighty Decepticon Galvatron.

Many years passed, the war between the Terrains and Martians have ended 15 years they were about to make peace with Princess Asseylum coming down to Earth. However nobody knows of Galvatron's presence as he's not native of their universe and he's on ice and he was found by a bunch of scientists on Earth and used him to reverse engineer him to create their advantaged weapons and Galvatron was in a museum in Japan on ice still and they called him "The giant iceman" in his exhibit and for his many years on ice Galvatron can only watch the humans examine him and study him but he's interested with the Terrains and Martians fighting each other as he's partially active. Inaho and some of his friends was intersted on Galvatron and wanted to know more about him in one time when he was at the museum. However thins change with the 'assassination' of Princess Asseylum and with the Martin attacks on cities one of them accidentally freed the Decepticon Galvatron from his slumber after the city's power plant he's in was disabled in a attack.

The event happned with the city getting hit by a landing castle and it happenly landed on the power planet and destroying it with most its the civilians killed. With the power plant destoryed the freezers to keep Galvatron in place even though it was suppose to preserve him but the humans didn't know about it. With no power to keep them up the ice starts melt and the ice starts to crack with the Decepticon leader Galvatron breaking free. "GAHHAA!!" Yelled the Decepticon leader as he started to break free of his prison. The mad Decepticon leader smashes out of his cage and rampages through out the destroyed museum. When the got outside he see the city in flames with no one around and the landing castle. He then sees a bunch of strange looking machines that look like robots which are the kataphrakts. One of them landed near the Decepticon leader and the pilot was female with black hair, with brown eyes, pale white skin and is about 6'1 tall. The girl has recognized Galvatron as she was intersted with him when she was a child and wanted to go there. However Galvatron sees the machine. "What's this a fleshling in a tin can?" said Galvatron. The female Martian was shocked with the Decepticon leader speaking like he's a human. Before she can respond 3 more Martian kataphrakts came. "What's this?" said a random male pilot. "It looks like the iceman robot from that museum and its active." said another male pliot. "Whatever let's destory it!" said another female pilot. The three kataphrakts fires on the Decepticon leader but he is unfazed and undamaged. "He's undamaged" said one of the male pilots. They fired everything at Galvatron... but he just stood there and laughed. Five minutes passed before they all ran out of ammo. "Crap it's too tough!" said one of the male pliots. "Hahahahaha you kind is infearor to me! I am the ultimate ruler of the universe! I am the emperor of destruction! I am Galvatron!" said the Decepticon leader. Galvatron vaporizes the first kataphrakt into ash without too much effort, he rips the second one's head off, and punches hole in the third one and their barriers couldn't handle the Decepticon's powerful attacks. As he see the fourth one, the one he first encountered. The female pilot in the kataphrakt knew she's going to die at the lands of the mighty Decepticon but Galvatron decides to spare her. "I need a witness to tell the story how the mighty Galvatron took down those fleshling thin cans horribly..." said the Decepticon leader. Half then took flight and then completely destroyed the landing castle before heading to the next city.

 **I know this chapter is short but I ran out of ideas for it. The next chapter will have Galvatron run into Inaho and others.**

 **The biggest question you may ask is "When will the Autobots arrive?" Well they'll arrive around the middle of the story. So later my fans**


End file.
